callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Dead
Call of the Dead is a new Zombies map in the Escalation map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of the dead is the ninth Nazi Zombies map made. Treyarch says it will offer "a unique Zombies experience" and is "a very special creation for all Zombie fans. The level is the first to feature actual celebrities fighting the zombies and features a celebrity as one of the zombies. Gameplay takes place on a ship and the land next to it. Overview ] Call of the Dead is the largest zombie map yet, with multiple areas. Players spawn on the shore with up to three other teammates, as soon as the players spawn George Romero spawns out of a lighting bolt in a nearby pool. There are two chalk weapon outlines there, as with the last three Black Ops zombie maps, the Olympia and the M14. Players can open either one of two different boats one leads to the lighthouse the other leads to the ship. The Power switch is located at the top of the ship, which has the Flinger on its side. The new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri, is located at the top of the lighthouse, with a price of 1500 points. It causes the aim-assist when entering ADS to autofocus on the head as opposed to center-of-mass. The new Wonder Weapon, the V-R11 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to transform Zombies back into humans, them running away in fear and getting killed afterward by other zombies. Another new weapon is a sniper that shoots rockets, is bolt action and has the same reload animation as an empty L96 reload. There are at least four radios which feature Richtofen disscusing various experiments. When George A. Romero appears at the first round he appears in a "Calm State", him slowly walking towards you while shouting threats. He also appears to be invincible, damage seeming to trigger his "Berserk Mode". Attacking him will send him into a "Berserk Mode", causing him to run at the nearest person and wildly attacking and spontaneously roaring and growling. Note the fact that you do not get points for shooting at him. Contrary to popular belief, the V-R11 does not turn George A. Romero back into a human, only managing to turn him back into his calm state. Luring him into the icy waters also "calms" him down. Defeating George A. Romero in his calm state will give the player a free perk bottle and a Death Machine. The map also features the orginal characters trapped in a small dark room, after 115 overdosed the Kassimer Mechanism and caused the four of them to teleport to the future. Freeing them serves as the maps major easter egg. Transcripts Opening Scene Transcript The screen is black and you can here George A. Romero speaking. Romero: I've always liked the "monster within" idea. I like the zombies being us. It's like zombies are the blue-collar monsters. The lighthouse appears on the screen with a flash of lightning behind it. Zombies start to attack Danny Trejo and Robert Englund and both of them try to fight them off. Trejo: We're completely surrounded! Englund: We're completely fucked! Michael Rooker is then seen killing zombies with two shotguns. Rooker: Are you girls kidding me? I've been praying for this shit! Come on! A door to the lighthouse opens behind Rooker, and Sarah Michelle Gellar kicks a zombie corpse down the stairs that lead to the door. '' Gellar: Boys... let's get to work. ''Action music starts playing and all four characters continue killing zombies. A zombie comes to attack Rooker from behind. Rooker turns around and attempts to hit the zombie on the shoulder. The zombie stops attacking, looks at the camera, and starts talking. '' Fake Zombie: For god sakes he missed me again! Romero: CUT! Are you blind man? ''Romer takes one of Rooker's shotguns and goes to Englund to demonstrate how Rooker was supposed to knock out the zombie for the movie. Romero: Like this. Romero whacks Englund in the face with the back of the shotgun. Englund: OOOWWWW! Romero: See? Trejo: No jefe (boss), I do it like this. Trejo bunts the bottom of his machete on top of Englund's head. '' Englund: DANNY! Gellar: I do it like this. ''Gellar Roundhouse kicks Englund in the chest, knocking him on his back. A zombie then comes out of a window prop. '' Romero: Get back to hair and make-up. You don't look dead enough! ''The fake zombie then takes the real zombie by the shoulder to escort it to hair and make-up. Fake Zombie: Come on, let's go. The real zombie throws the fake one to the floor, picks up Romero and runs away with him. '' Rooker: That ain't in the script. Trejo: We're writing a new one! It's called ''"Slash! Slash! Massacre!" Englund: This is a real nightmare! Gellar: Let's slay some stiffs! All four characters then engage in combat with real zombies. Ending Scene Transcript Romero: Years ago I did research for a World War II movie. I came across some old Nazi documents. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Element 115, raising from the dead, real creepy stuff. The coolest thing... some of that crazy shit happened right here. Weapons *AK74u *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Death Machine (Power-up) *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *M14 *M16 *M1911 *MP-40 *MP5K *Matryoshka Doll *MPL *Olympia *Python *PM-63 *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *Semtex *Sickle *SPAS-12 *Stakeout *V-R11 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Power Up) Easter Eggs Secret Song Just like in Kino der Toten, there are three "Element 115" meteorites spread across the map. Once all the meteors have activated, the song "Not Ready to Die" by Avenged Sevenfold plays. 1st Meteor : On the left of the spawn area on a steel barrel you can hear the weird alien sound it emits. 2nd Meteor : In the room with the PhD Flopper room just laying underneath the old night stand with the clock on it. 3rd Meteor : On ship in the dinner room on one of the booth chairs. Security Dials There are four security dials in the lighthouse. Each are colour coded and imply that each player in a four-player party have to individually enter one of the numbers into their precoloured dial from the required code, which can be found on the top of the lighthouse balcony by activating the radio in front of the barrels at the end. It is unknown at the moment the correct method to proceed with this easter egg. The dials seem a bit complex. Every level has one dial. It's apparent that when you turn the dial, the floor above and below the turned dial is affected, also turning once. Original Characters Trapped Lamps There is a lamp-like thing near the water on the land where you buy the AK74u and another to the left of the AK74u along the rock wall. There are two more behind the ridge near the water. To get there you must go passed Speed Cola and the Sickle. If you hit the reload button they make a weird sound. All 4 are found but at the moment its unkown what they do. Unique Features *A chain which the zombies can use to get to the back of the ship. (Bypasses windows) *Two Ziplines: One goes from the ship to the coast and the other goes from the lighthouse to the ship. *George A. Romero guest stars as a boss but instead of having his own round, he will appear at Round 1 and will follow the player untill he is dealt with. *Call of the Dead features the first female playable character in Nazi Zombies and the second playable female character in the Call of Duty Series. *All of the Perk-a-Cola machines and a new one called Deadshot Daiquiri are available on this map *The Flinger flips players off the ship and onto the coast *A new Wonder Weapon called the V-R11 which reverts a zombie back to it's human state. *Water on the map will cause frost to accumulate on the player's screen, blinding and eventually freezing the player. It also over time will act on Zombies much in the same way as the Winter's Howl freezing them in blocks of ice allowing them to be easily shattered. *The Lighthouse's beam will showcase where the Pack-A-Punch Machine is on the map. *In the top and mid level of the Light house, there are two dials that can be rotated to numbers 0-9 using the action button. *Once the power is on, directly opposite the power switch is the Navigation wheel of the ship, pressing the action button can move this clockwise and counterclockwise. *The weather occasionally changes from snowing hard to a light flurry. Whenever the weather changes, the player will make a comment on it. *You can have seven perks at a time on this map. New Perk Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk featured in the new Zombie map, Call of the Dead, that comes with the Escalation map pack. The perk's icon consists of a dark grey background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. Quotes Gallery New_Wonder_Weapon.jpg|The V-R11 Call of the Dead.jpg|A picture of the map itself. call of the dead screenie 1.jpg call of the dead screenie 2.jpg call of the dead screenie 3.jpg call of the dead screenie 4.jpg call of the dead screenie 5.jpg call of the dead screenie 6.jpg call of the dead screenie 7.jpg call of the dead screenie 8.jpg ImagesCA1TQFAC.jpg|Caption from the poster Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead.jpg|Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead Ship_Overview.jpg|An overview of the crashed ship Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation - Call of the Dead|Call of the Dead 80's style trailer. Video:Inside Xbox: Featured Video: Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Zombie Map Pack: Call of the Dead|Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Zombie Map Pack: Call of the Dead Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Call of The Dead Easter Egg Song 'Not Ready to Die'|"Not Ready to Die", the musical easter egg Video:Call Of The Dead : Opening Scene|Opening cutscene Video:Call of the Dead 7 Perks at Once|7 Perks on Call of the dead Trivia *When playing co-op, parts of the Ascension and Kino der Toten loading screens can be seen in the corners. *There is a picture of the crashed boat and light house in Der Riese. *When Michael Rooker is taking out Zombies with his Double Barreled shotguns, he shoots all four shots and fires a fifth into the camera. Glitches *Xbox 360: On the Zipline connecting from the spawn point to the top of the ship, if George A. Romero is about to jump on the Zipline and you jump on, if you end up infront of him, there is a possiblility that he can get stuck on the Zipline and then dissappear from the game until the next game. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Nazi Zombies